inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Yumako/FanFiction One piece Das erwachen der Crying wolf
Kapitel 1 "Akira jetzt komm schon. Gib dem Soldaten sein Schwert zurück!" "Nein! Ich will nicht." Akiras piepsige Kinderstimme perlte hell und klar an den Wänden des Kinderzimmers ab. Ihr Blick trotzte dem ihres Bruders, aber Jess wusste ganz genau, dass sie nicht mehr lange standhalten würde. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und streckte die Hand nach dem Schwert aus. Akira wich zurück und funkelte ihn an. „Akira, jetzt gib endlich das Schwert her! Ich hab keine Lust das Papa erst wieder sauer wird. Du weißt doch wie er ist.“ Betrübnis schlich sich in Akiras braune Augen. Sie senkte den Kopf und murmelte ein kaum hörbares „Na gut“, und gab Jess das Schwert. Er nahm es entgegen und wandte sich, den Raum zu verlassen. Er drehte sich noch einmal um setzte ein Lächeln auf und seine blauen Augen strahlten in einem warmen Ton, der Akira all ihre Betrübnis schwinden lies. „Danke". Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Akira blieb allein in dem kalten Zimmer zurück. Die Zeit verging und sie hatte es bald satt, zu schmollen. Sie ging zum Fenster, stellte sich auf einen kleinen Holzstuhl und sah hinaus. Die Sonne schien hell und klar von dem milchig blauen Himmel herab. Ihr Glanz wurde durch den weißen Schnee, der sich bis weit in die Ferne über alle Wiesen und Felder ausbreitete, nur noch verstärkt. Am Fenster hatten sich Eisblumen gebildet die sich wie Ranken an dem Glas empor schlingen. Akira hauchte sie an und sah belustigt, wie die Scheibe anlief. Sie zeichnete kleine Bilder auf die Scheibe, jedoch war ihr der Finger nach einiger Zeit zu kalt geworden und sie steckte ihre Hände tief in ihre Pullovertaschen. Als sie die Eisblumen so betrachtete, stieg ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihr auf. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Sie drehte sich um und wartete nur darauf, dass Jess die Tür quietschend aufschwang und ihr heulend in die Arme lief. So war es doch jede Nacht. Warum musste sie nur jede Nacht daran erinnert werden, wie grausam es war, seinen Bruder zu verlieren? Doch Jess kam nicht. Stattdessen wurde sie von einem grellen Licht eingehüllt. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Akira riss die Augen auf und sah sich um. Um sie herum lag eine stille Dunkelheit. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und bemerkte den fragenden Blick von Railey, der sie besorgt durchbohrte. Schuldgefühle breiteten sich in ihr aus. ´Ach verdammt. Bestimmt hab ich wieder so herumgewühlt und sie damit aufgeweckt!´ Sie streichelte ihre treue Begleiterin zwischen den Ohren und sah sie dankbar an. "Du bist echt die treuste Seele die ich kenne. Tut mir leid wenn ich dich aufgeweckt habe". Railey stand auf und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Akira rückte in ihrem Bett zur Seite und machte so Platz für ihre Freundin. Diese sprang sogleich auf das Bett, legte die Schnauze auf Akiras Bauch und war bald vor lauter Streicheln von Akira eingeschlafen. Akira seufzte und sah hinauf zur Decke. ´Warum muss ich jede Nacht den selben Traum haben und jedes Mal werden die Erinnerungen stärker´. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Der Wind pfiff, presste Railey das Fell an den Körper und trieb ihr den Schnee direkt in die Augen. Sie blinzelte, drückte ihren Kopf nach unten und versuchte, Witterung aufzunehmen. Hier irgendwo musste es doch sein. Sie war sich ganz sicher. Irgendwo hier hatte sie den schwachen Duft einer Teufelsfrucht gewittert. Ihre Pfoten versanken tief im Schnee und sie hatte Mühe, sich voran zu kämpfen. An ihrem Bauchfell hatten sich bereits Eisklumpen gebildet und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie sah auf versuchte in dem Schneegestöber etwas zu erkennen, aber da war nichts. Um sie herum war alles weiß. Sie streckte die Schnauze in Richtung Himmel und schnüffelte angestrengt. Sie wollte sich nicht von dem Schnee beirren lassen. Da! Eine schwache Spur schlich sich in ihre Nase vorbei und sie verfolgte sie, bis sie sich langsam ein Bild davon machen konnte. In welche Richtung musste sie gehen? Sie nahm ein letztes Mal all ihre kraft zusammen und zwang sich dazu, weiter zu laufen. Vor ihr bäumte sich ein riesiger grauer Felsblock auf. Er bot zwar Schutz vor dem eisigen Wind und dem Schneegestöber, jedoch machte er trotzdem einen bedrohlichen Eindruck auf Railey. Sie ging um den Felsen herum, die Nase fest auf den Boden gerichtet, und fand schon bald das, wonach sie suchte. In einer kleinen Einkerbung war der Schnee leicht gelb gefärbt. Nein, er war nicht gefärbt, er leuchtete. Durch den Schnee hindurch leuchtete etwas. Railey zwängte sich in den Spalt und begann, wild mit den Pfoten auf dem gefrorenen Boden zu scharren. Ihre Pfoten wurden bald müde und ihre Ballen brannten vor Kälte. Sie hob ihre rechte Pfote und entfernte den Dreck von ihrem Ballen. Mit der Zunge spürte sie, dass die weiche Haut an ihren Pfoten aufgerissen war, und sie blutete. Sie drehte sich um und erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie rote Spuren im Schnee hinterlassen hatte. Akira erwachte. Sofort spürte sie, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Sie setzte sich auf und sah sich schlaftrunken im Zimmer um. Akira schaute zum Fenster und seufzte, als sie sah wie die Schneeflocken draußen wild umher wirbelten. Sie stand mit einem beherzten Sprung auf und lief zur Tür. Sie zitterte. Es war schrecklich kalt und kleine Wolken bildeten sich, während sie atmete. An der Wand hingen ihre Sachen. Sie nahm ihre Jacke von dem Haken und streifte sich ihre Stiefel über. Die Tür quietschte als sie sie langsam und vorsichtig öffnete. Sie trat hinaus. Vor ihr öffnete sich der große Hausflur, und bedrückende Stille hüllte sie ein. Sie schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen den Flur entlang, um niemanden zu wecken und stahl sich langsam die Treppe hinunter zur Hintertür. Als sie endlich draußen war schob sie ein eisiger Wind zurück. Sie hob den Arm und hielt ihn schützend vor ihr Gesicht. Akira ging los und versuchte, sich mit den Füßen am Weg entlang zu tasten, aber da war gar kein Weg, er war tief vergraben unter einer dicken Eisschicht. Akira sank bis zu den Knien ein und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich befreit hatte, sackte der Schnee unter ihr wieder zusammen. Es war, als würden ihre Knochen schreien vor Anstrengung und Akira wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zurück in ihr kuscheliges Bett zu kommen und zu schlafen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Wie könnte sie in einem warmen Bett schlafen während sie wusste, dass Railey irgendwo hier draußen rumirrte und vielleicht gerade diesem Moment erfror? Der Geschmack von gefrorener Erde und Blut verzog Railey das Maul. Ihre Pfoten waren vollkommen aufgeschrammt, und Blut verfärbte den Schnee unter ihren Pfoten. Trotz ihrer schmerzenden Ballen hatte sie einen recht zufriedenen Ausdruck. Der Wind war abgezogen und der Schnee viel nun sanft und durch die Luft tanzend zu Boden. Die Sonne wanderte langsam Richtung Himmelszelt und lies die Flocken glitzern, als wären sie aus Gold. Sie schaute zufrieden auf ihren Fund, ihre Augen glänzten und der grelle Schein der Teufelsfrucht ließ sie blinzeln. Sie schaute sich um, versicherte sich, dass niemand sie beobachtet hat, und drehte sich dann um. Sie lief zielstrebig zu einer alten Tanne, dessen Spitze bis in die Wolken zu ragen schien. Railey sprang hoch und packte einen der Zweige mit den Zähnen. Doch sie hing fester an dem Ast, als sie dachte. Sie baumelte unbeholfen in der Luft, und strampelte mit den Pfoten. Doch das führte nur dazu, dass der Zweig ins Schwanken kam. Raileys Hinterpfoten scharrten an der Rinde der Tanne. „Railey, was zur Hölle machst du denn da?" Eine belustigte Stimme ertönte aus der Ferne. Railey schielte zur Seite und sah, wie Akira auf sie zugestapft kam, sichtlich bemüht, sich ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Railey wurde rot vor Scham, sie lockerte ihren Biss und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch im Schnee. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fasste ihre Gedanken wieder, stand auf und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Akira kam zu ihr und streichelte sie am Kopf. „Nun sieh dich doch nur mal an, es wird ewig dauern, all die Fitze aus deinem Fell zu bekommen, von deinen Pfoten mal ganz zu schweigen. Was hattest du eigentlich hier draußen zu suchen, ich hab mir riesen sorgen um dich gemacht?!" Railey legte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute sie mit glänzenden Augen an. Akira wedelte mit den Händen und schloss die Augen „Nein! Nein, nein. Alles, bloß nicht der Hundeblick, das ist gemein! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich da nicht widderstehen kann." Sie öffnete langsam ihr rechtes Auge und schielte zu Railey. Sie stöhnte auf, als Railey sie immer noch mit dem gleichen Blick ansah. Ihre Arme sanken nach unten und schlenkerten in der Luft, während Akira sich mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne beugte, und von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Obwohl sie sich große Sorgen um ihre Freundin gemacht hatte, konnte sie ihr einfach nicht böse sein. Sie schaute Railey an und legte ein hinterhältiges Lachen auf. Akira stieß einen Schrei aus, stürzte sich auf Railey und schubste sie in eine Schneewehe. Railey war sichtlich verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel von Akira, doch sie wusste ja, wie schnell Akira es schaffte, all ihre Sorgen und Probleme abzulegen, und einfach sie selbst zu sein. Sie rappelte sich auf, stand kurze Zeit noch unbeholfen auf den Pfoten, rannte jedoch nur wenige Herzschläge später wieder auf Akira zu und sprang auf sie. Sie schleuderte Akira zu Boden und leckte sie im Gesicht ab. Akira lachte und wand sich am Boden, versuchte Railey von sich runter zu schubsen, hatte aber vor lauter Lachen keine Kraft mehr in den Armen. " Bittteee, ich flehe dich an, hör auf das kitzelt! Bitte Railey, hör auf" Akiras Stimme wurde schallend vom Schnee zurückgeworfen. Akira rollte sich zur Seite und hörte ein dumpfes ´Uff´, als sie Railey von sich runter geschleudert hatte. Sie keuchte und rang nach Luft, ihre Wangen waren rot, und sie war immer noch am Lachen. „Sag mal, was zur Hölle hattest du eigentlich hier draußen zu suchen? Du gehst doch sonst nie freiwillig raus, wenn es stürmt." Railey setzte sich auf, leckte an ihrer Pfote, und strich sich über die Ohren. Sie schaute auf in ihren Augen lag ein funkeln von Selbstzufriedenheit aber dahinter versteckte sich kaum wahrnehmbar eine angst. Angst vor dem was passieren könnte wenn jemand anderes als Akira diese Teufelsfrucht in die finger bekommen könnte. Akira spähte an Railey vorbei und wurde von dem grellen leuchten im schnee magisch angezogen. "Sag mal was ist das Railey?" Ihre Stimme klang abwesend und verwirrt. "Na was wird das wohl sein? Eine Teufelsfrucht natürlich. Das sieht doch ein blinder mit einem Krückstock." Akira sah Railey verwundert an und wirbelte herum als sie merkte das jemand hinter ihr stand. Ein roothariges Mädchen stand vor ihr und kischerte in ihren Schal. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten angestrahlt von der Sonne. "Lucy!" Akiras stimme wurde klarer und sie war jetzt wieder hellwach "Sag mal was machst du denn hier oder wird das jetzt zu einem Clubtreffen?" Ihre braunen Augen durchbohrten lucy fragend und fixierten einen bestimmten Punkt der Lucy jedoch verborgen blieb. "Ich hab nach dir gesucht du warst nicht am treffpunkt also hab ich mir sorgen um dich gemacht" Akira schüttelte den kopf und schlug sich an die stirn "Oh verdammt sorry das hab ich echt total vergessen. Sag mal warum wollten wir uns nochmal treffen?" Akira klang verwirrt und ihr wurde heiß vor scham. "argh du hast echt ein gedächtnis wie so ein sieb weißt du?" Lucy klang genervt und verdrehte die Augen Akira sah zu Railey hinab und diese nickte kaum merklich. Sie wandte sich zurück zu ihrer freundin und sagte "Nein ich hab ein gedächtnis wie ein kaputter sieb" Lucy schüttelte den kopf und verbarg ihre Augen hinter ihrer rechten hand die sie sich an die stirn hielt. Lucy sah auf und ihre Augen verengten sich sie sah Akira eindringlich an und dann Railey. "Also was habt ihr jetzt vor ihr wisst wie die leute in der stadt reagieren werden wenn sie erfahren das ihr eine teufelsfrucht in eurem besitz habt und dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern bis die marine davon wind bekommt." Akiras grinsen verschwand aus ihrem gesicht und sie schaute lucy verwirrt an. Warum musste sie immer gleich so ernst sein und das schlimmste befürchten. "was soll schon passieren blos weil wir eine teufelsfrucht im Besitz haben wird doch nicht glich die marine hier antanzen und wenn doch dann glaub mir das schaff ich schon mit meinen schwertern und Railey an meiner seite bin ich unschlagbar. Und außerdem wer hat gesagt das die Stadtbewohner es erfahrenmüssen die sollten es eh nie wissen ich hab mich sowieso schon längst entschlossen. Diese teufelskräfte haben mich schon immer fasziniert also warum sollte ich selbst nicht auch welche bekommen es gibt hunderte von menschen die eine teufelsfrucht gegessen haben da fällt es gar nicht auf wenn ich auch eine esse." "WAAAAS SPINNST DU JETZT TOTAL? DU HAST SIE WOHL NICHT MEHR ALLE!!!"Lucy packte ihre freundin an den schultern und schütelte sie "falls du es schon vergessen hast aber wenn man eine teufelsfrucht isst kann man nie wieder schwimmen." Akira riss sich los und stolperte ein paar schritte zurück. Ihr war schwindelig und sie versuchte wieder einen klaren kopf zu bekommen. Sie drehte sich um und hob die grell leuchtende frucht auf. "Du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten und das weißt du auch" Akiras stimme klang gelassen und sie zuckte mit den schultern. Sie führte die frucht in richtung mund und verschlang sie mit einem haps. "Nein!" Lucy wedelte mit den armen und verzog das gesicht. Railey schaute nur verblüfft zu akira hinauf und sah belustigt zu wie die ersten nebenwirkungen eintraten. Akiras gesicht lief rot an und sie wedelte mit dem händen um sich luft zu machen. Sie sank auf den boden und stützte sich mit den armen im schnee ab. Akira schluckte schmerzhaft und rang nach luft. Keuchend sank sie am boden zusammen und drehte sich auf den rücken, mit ausgestreckten gliedmaßen lag sie da und starrte in den himmel. "Ganz ehrlich ich wusste das diese früchte eckelig schmecken dollen aber das war ja als hätte man 10 chilli schoten auf einmal gegessen." Sie sah in Lucys beängstigtes gesicht und bekam plötzlich schuldefühle. Akira setzte sich auf und streichelte Railey die sich neben ihr nieder gelassen hatte. "Aber jetzt mal zurück zum thema was war eigentlich so wichtig das du mich unbedingt sehen musstest?" Lucys blick verfinsterte sich und ihre stimme wurde leer und kalt. "Ich muss mit dir reden..." Kapitel 2 Ein leichter Wind zog auf und schob eine dunkle Wolke vor die sonne. Akiras Haare wurden ihr in ihr Gesicht geweht. Der Wind brachte einen kalten Schauer über ihren rücken. Oder war es doch eher die Angst vor dem was Lucy ihr gesagt hatte. Akira und Railey stapften durch den Schnee in Richtung Wald. „Argh das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Nur wegen dieser blöden Marine sitzen wir in diesem Schlamassel“ Es war nun 3 tage her das sie Lucy das letzte mal gesehen hatten und seitdem fehlte jegliche Spur von ihr. Ihre Eltern müssen ich schreckliche sorgen machen. Hm wie mag es wohl sein Eltern zu haben die sich um einen sorgen? Akira schüttelte den Kopf und vertrieb diesen Gedanken. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen aber sie sank nicht mehr so tief ein wie bei dem Sturm von letztens. Sie sah auf und verdrehte die Augen angesichts der düsteren Wolken.. Nicht schon wieder schlechtes Wetter. Railey blieb stehen und sah besorgt zu Akira herauf. Sie winselte und hob ruckartig die rechte Vorderpfote um sie von Schnee zu befreien. Akira ging noch ein paar schritte und blieb anschließend auch stehen. Sie drehte sich nicht um und machte auch keine anstalten Railey anzusehen. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie spürte den Schmerz aber der wahr ihr egal. „hör zu an dem was passiert ist können wir nichts ändern. Klar? Und ich brauche auch kein Mitleid von dir das Einzigste was mich jetzt noch interessiert ist den plan von Lucy durchzusetzen und von hier zu verschwinden.“ Raileys blick sank zu Boden. Sie stand da kalt wie eingefroren, suchte nach irgendwas was sie erwiedern könnte um ihrer besten Freundin zu helfen doch sie fand nichts. Nichts was die ganze Sache nicht noch schlimmer gemacht hätte. Sie ging weiter an Akira vorbei und verschwand hinter den Bäumen. Akira stand immer noch da versuchte verzweifelt zu verstehen was hier vor sich ging. Drei tage. Vor drei tagen war doch noch alles in Ordnung und jetzt? Was passiert hier nur ich versteh das einfach nicht mehr. Dieser Gedanke erfüllte ihren Kopf mit einem dröhne das immer lauter wurde. Akira sank zu Boden versuchte einen halt zu finden der ihr die kraft gab weiterzumachen doch alles was sie fand war erstickende leere. Sie schloss die Augen wand sich von dem ab was sie in ihren Gedanken sah, Doch mit der kommenden Dunkelheit wurde auch ihre Verzweiflung größer. Hunderte von Bildern schossen Akira durch den Kopf. Ihr wurde schwindelig doch bei einem Bild hörte plötzlich alles auf erst war es verschwommen doch dann sah sie es klar und deutlich vor sich. Sie riss die Augen auf. In ihren Augen sah man eine wilde Entschlossenheit die durch nichts gezügelt werden könnte. Ich muss Lucy finden sie ist die einzige die weiß was hier eigentlich abgeht. Railey unterdrückte ihre Trauer und lief stetig voran ohne sich umzudrehen und zurück zu blicken. Sie wusste instinktiv das Akira jetzt einfach mal etwas zeit für sich brauchte um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und wenn sie das geschafft hatte würde sie stärker zurück kommen als je zuvor sie würde wie ein Waldbrand lodern und alles dafür geben um Lucy zu finden. Ihr blick viel auf eine steile Felswand die sich geradewegs in den Himmel emporragte. Grau und kalt ohne auch nur einen kleinen Schneeüberzug. Railey kam ein Gedanke hieß es nicht das es irgendwo zwischen diesen Felsen eine höhle geben sollte. Bis jetzt hat sie noch niemand gefunden aber das musste doch nicht heißen das sie nicht existiert. Sie drehte sich um und lief so schnell wie möglich den weg zurück den sie gekommen war. Railey schoss aus dem Wald heraus doch der Anblick der sich ihr dort bot nahm ihr den Atem. Akira stapfte zielstrebig auf sie zu ihre beiden Schwerter Kurochi und Toromaru in den Händen. In Akiras Augen brannte eine kalte Entschlossenheit die Railey einen Schauer über den rücken jagte. „Railey. Du weist wo Lucy ist nicht wahr? Zumindest hast du eine Vermutung.“ Railey sah sie erschrocken an, wie hat sie gemerkt das ich hier bin? Sie und nickte zaghaft. „Gut dann komm wir gehen sie suchen“ Railey war sichtlich verwirrt von Akiras verhalten hatte sie da gerade einen hauch von angst in ihrer stimme gehört. Railey schüttelte den Kopf, das kann gar nicht sein, das hatte sie sich bestimmt nur eingebildet. Sie sah wieder auf und stellte fest das Akira bereits zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war. Railey rannte ihr hinterher, ihre Pfoten ließen den Schnee aufstieben und die flocken kitzelten ihr in der Nase. Als sie Akira endlich einholte stand sie an einen Baum gelehnt mit verschreckten armen da. Ihre Schwerter standen in den tiefen Schnee gesteckt neben ihr. „da bist du ja endlich. Also was meinst du wo sollten wir anfangen zu suchen? Lucy meinte sie würde eine weile untertauchen weil es zu gefährlich wäre in der Stadt herumzulaufen jetzt wo die marine hier ein Quartier erichtet hat. Aber warum? Die Marine würde doch niemals einem jungen Mädchen was antun.“ Dieser Gedanke raste Akira unzählige mal durch den Kopf doch sie konnte sich darauf einfach nichts zusammenreimen. Ein starker Wind zog auf und fuhr ihr durch die Haare. Railey setze sich neben ihre Schwerter und starrte in die ferne. „ Hey sag mal kann es nicht sein das wir im Grunde die ganze zeit im Kreis laufen?“ Railey sah zu Akira die noch immer zu den Wipfeln der Bäume sah. Sie setzte einen fragenden blick auf und winselte. Akira machte nach wie vor keine anstalten ihren blick von einer Tanne abzuwenden deren spitze in den Himmel zu ragen schien. Kleines und durch die Kälte verdorrtes Geflecht schlang sich am Stamm der Tanne hinauf. „Ich meine es ist doch so, im Grunde suchen wir die ganze zeit nach einem Grund wieso Lucy vor der Marine abhaut anstatt nach einer Lösung zu suchen. Eines ist klar diese Idioten von der Weltregierung werden garantiert nicht so schnell von hier verschwinden besonders jetzt nicht wo sie herausgefunden haben das der Professor im Besitz von mehreren Teufelsfrüchten ist. Also sollte wir nicht erst einmal versuchen Lucys zu finden und ihr einen Ort suchen wo sie in Sicherheit ist. Ich weiß zwar nicht was sie angestellt hat aber ich weiß immerhin das die marine sie braucht das heißt sie werden alles tun um sie zu finden.“ Akira war mulmig zumute. War da nicht etwas was sie übersehen hatte? In Gedanken ging sie die zeit zurück zu dem Gespräch was sie und Lucy vor drei tagen geführt hatten. „Ich muss mit dir reden Akira!“ „Worum geht es?“ „Komm das weißt du selbst doch wohl am besten. Die Marine hat angefangen sich auf dieser Insel einzunisten. Das heißt wir können nicht mehr so weiter machen wie bisher. Sie werden anfangen nachzuforschen was auf dieser Insel los ist das bedeutet früher oder später werden sie herausfinden das wir mit den Piraten der Grand Line gemeinsame Sache machen.“ „ Meinst du wirklich das sie das herausfinden? Ich meine es kann doch auch sein das sie wieder gehen.“ „ Das glaubst du doch im Traum nicht sie werden es heraus finden und ich habe meinem Vater versprochen das ich auf diese Insel aufpasse solange er auf der suche nach dem One piece ist.“ „ Schon klar ich versteh dich es muss schwer sein zu wissen das der eigene Vater Tag für Tag auf der Grand Line um sein leben kämpfen muss.“ „ Naja man gewöhnt sich daran. Wenigstens hab ich noch diesen Mantel den er mir damals geschenkt hat. Aber das ist doch jetzt auch egal. Die Marine darf auf keinen Fall erfahren das auf dieser Insel ehemalige Piraten leben sonst sind wir erledigt.“ „Und was hast du jetzt vor? Lucy denk doch mal nach wir sind Kinder was können wir schon gegen die Weltregierung ausrichten? „Das ist es ja eben wir sind Kinder das heißt wir können nichts anderes tun als abwarten und Tee trinken. Wenn wir älter sind können wir zuschlagen aber bis dahin müssen wir weiter machen wie bisher wir dürfen jetzt auf keinen Fall aufgeben. Wir müssen es ab sofort eben bloß heimlich machen. Auf jeden Fall werde ich mir jetzt erst einmal einen Ort suchen wo ich untertauchen kann denn ich hab keinen Bock das die Marine mich auf den Steckbriefen wiedererkennt. Gut 5000 Berry sind nicht viel aber trotzdem ein Grund mich auszuliefern.“ „ Und wo genau willst du hin?“ „Ich weiß noch nicht ein Ort an dem ich in ruhe gelassen werde und mich vorbereiten kann. Ich muss jetzt auf jeden Fall dranbleiben und darf den Kontakt zu meinem Vater nicht abbrechen wir sind kurz davor ein großes Geheimnis aufzudecken was uns dabei helfen könnte die marine endgültig zu vernichten. Und du musst auf unbedingt weiter trainieren du bist zwar auch so schon eine begabte Schwertkämpferin aber du musst noch stärker werden. Deine Ausbildung geht noch 5 Jahre solange müssen wir wohl noch warten und dann verschwinden wir von hier.“ Akiras blick wurde erfüllt von Sehnsucht, Wann waren wir das letzte mal wirklich Kinder? Wann haben wir uns das letzte mal unbeschwert verhalten ohne uns Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen was morgen ist? Dieser Gedanke stach in Akiras Herz und raubte ihr den Atem. Ihr stiegen tränen in die Augen doch sie wischte sich diese schnell wieder aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah hinab zu Railey die die ganze zeit an ihrer Seite wahr und auf sie gewartet hatte. „Ich weiß jetzt was wir machen.“ Ihre stimme bebte und ihre Augen waren erfüllt von Kummer. „ Wir haben keine andere Wahl.... Wir müssen uns vorerst trennen es ist zu auffällig wenn ich mit einem Wolf herum laufe und ich will nicht das du verletzt wirst weil man dich für ein wildes Tier hält.“ Sie wimmerte und schloss die Augen um ihre tränen zurück zu halten. Railey sah sie schockiert an, eine tiefe Trauer stieg in ihr auf. War das das ende eines versprechen das sie sich einst gegeben hatten? Das sie sich niemals trennen wollten. Immer noch mit dem rücken an den Baum gelehnt sank Akira zu Boden. Ihr Bauch fühlte sich hohl an und ihre Gedanken rasten, doch sie wusste das es sein musste sie konnte es nicht riskieren ihre beste Freundin in Gefahr zu bringen. „Hey keine sorge wir werden uns wiedersehen. Das verspreche ich dir sobald ich mit meiner Ausbildung fertig bin werde ich dich und Lucy finden und dann verschwinden wir von hier. Bis dahin ist es deine Aufgabe Lucy zu finden und sie mit deinem leben zu beschützen. Ok?“ Akira legte die Hände in ihr Gesicht um ihre tränen zu verstecken. Sie konnte es nicht mehr zurück halten, sie konnte nicht verbergen das es ihr das Herz in Stücke zerteilte dies zu sagen. Railey konnte nicht glauben was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein Nach all der zeit in der es noch niemand geschafft hatte sie zu trennen war es unbedingt Akira selbst die dafür sorgte das das passierte was sie immer verhindern wollten. Railey tappte vorsichtig auf Akira zu und legte ihr den Kopf auf den Schoß. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte Akira und vielleicht auch sich selbst zu trösten. Sie wusste das das was Akira gesagt hatte wahr ist und das es keinen anderen Ausweg gab. Aber warum tat es dann doch so weh? Railey spürte wie kleine tropfen auf sie hinab fielen und sich in ihr Fell saugten. Akira schluchzte und ihr Gesicht war von tränen überflutet. Railey wünschte das das alles nur ein Traum wäre doch sie wusste ganz genau das es wahr war und sie konnte es nicht ändern. Akira schlang ihre arme um sie und senkte den Kopf hinab. Railey leckte sie im gesicht und sah mit sehnsüchtigem blick wie Akira langsam aufstand und Toromaru und Kurochi zurück in die Schwertscheiden steckte. Akira ging ein paar schritte und drehte sich dann noch einmal um. „In 5 Jahren sehen wir uns wieder das verspreche ich dir“ Railey schaute zu Boden, hoffte inständig das dieses versprechen war ist. „Hey Railey komm du kennst mich doch lieber gehe ich schlecht mit meinen Schwertern um als das ich ein versprechen breche. Schon vergessen wir haben uns geschworen das uns nichts und niemand trennen kann und auch wenn wir jetzt getrennte Wege gehen in unseren Herzen werden wir immer vereint bleiben.“ Akira drehte sich um und ging mit dem von ihr gewohnt stolzen Gang davon. Es war schwer das zu tun, aber ich hatte Nunmal keine andere Wahl wenn ich wirklich will das Railey und Lucy in Sicherheit sind dann habe ich keine andere Wahl als das ich alleine weiter mache. Was sind schon 5 lässige Jahre ich werde so sehr mit meiner Ausbildung zur Schwertkämpferin beschäftigt sein das ich gar nicht merke wie schnell die zeit vergeht. Kapitel 3 Das scheppern aufeinander treffender Schwerter erfüllte den Raum. Akira schwitzte und die Anstrengung war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ihre Augen waren matt und glanzlos und berichteten von den zahlreichen schlaflosen Nächten die sie in letzter zeit durchmachen musste. Akiras arme schmerzten und es fiel ihr schwer ihre Schwerter aufrecht zu halten. Mit ihrem leeren blick fixierte sie ihren Gegner, machte sich auf seinen schlag bereit und versuchte sich in ihn hinein zu versetzen. Welche Attacke wird er als nächstes ausführen? Wie lange soll das hier noch gehen kann er nicht einfach aufgeben ich wusste das diese Prüfung schwer wird, aber so schwer?! Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanke gerissen als ihr Gegner plötzlich auf sie zu rannte. Er hieb aus versuchte ihre Deckung aufzuheben und sie auf den Boden zu schleudern. Doch Akira wich zur Seite aus und versetzte ihm mit dem Schwertgriff einen schlag in die Magengrube, Er fiel zu Boden und noch ehe er sich aufrichten konnte spürte er die spitze von Toromaru an seiner Kehle. Akira und ihr Gegner sahen sich tief in die Augen. „Der Kampf ist beendet. Akira hat gewonnen.“ Akira atmete erleichtert aus und steckte ihre Schwerter wieder in ihre scheiden. Sie reichte dem jungen der vor ihr auf dem Boden lag freundschaftlich die Hand doch er starrte sie nur entgeistert an. „Das war echt ein super Kampf ich hab ernsthaft daran gezweifelt ob ich gewinnen kann“ Ihre stimme klang freundlich und jegliche Spur von Feindschaft und Agresivietät waren verschwunden. Der junge grinste und nahm ihre Hand mit einem Ruck zog Akira ihn nach oben und half ihm so auf die Beine. Als er neben ihr stand klopfte er sich den Staub aus den Klamotten und sah sie dann mit einem höhnischen grinsen an „Du warst aber auch nicht schlecht ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich mal gegen ein Mädchen kämpfen geschweige denn verlieren muss.“ Er drehte sich um und verschwand in der Tür. Akira sah ihm hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie fuhr zusammen als ihr plötzlich jemand die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Nimm es ihm nicht übel, er war schon immer ein schlechter Verlierer und das er gegen eine Frau verlor hat ihm da wohl noch den Rest gegeben. Aber irgendwie finde ich es schade das du gewonnen hast damit hast du nicht nur einen meiner besten Schüler besiegt sondern auch deine Abschlussprüfung gemeistert. Das heißt es gibt nichts mehr was ich dir beibringen könnte“ Die vertraute stimme ihres Meisters klang fröhlich wie immer aber dahinter lag auch etwas Traurigkeit. Du bist nun kein kleines Kind mehr und bereit die Welt auf eigene faust zu durchforsten ich weiß von dem plan den du die letzten 5 Jahren ausgetüftelt hast und ich bin nicht gerade erfreut darüber aber ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten.“ Akira starrte ihren Meister erschrocken und mit großen Augen an. Wie kann das sein das er von den Plänen wusste? Als Akira die Trainingshalle Verlies knarrten die Dielen unter ihren Füßen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sah sich unsicher nach ihrem Meister um doch der stand nur damit verschränkten armen und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu „Du bist bereit“ Diese letzten Worte von ihm erfüllten Akira mit Stolz und neuem Mut. Railey ich komme ich finde dich und dann verschwinden wir zusammen mit Lucy von hier. Ich hab es dir ja schließlich versprochen. Es wahren nun 5 Jahre vergangen die zeit war langsam vergangen und hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Akiras rechte Schulter war mit einer Narbe überzogen die selbst jetzt nach all der zeit noch schmerzen verursachte. Ganz davon zu schweigen das Akira selbst größer geworden ist. Eine warme Frühlingsbrise fuhr Akira durch die Haare. Das zwitschern der vögel erklang von allen Seiten und der süße Duft von Apfelblüten erfüllte die Luft. Sie ging langsam in Richtung Stadt. Sie war froh das sie es nach all der zeit endlich geschafft hatte ihre Abschlussprüfung zu meistern und doch konnte sie im Moment nur an eine Sache denken: Endlich schlafen. Die Stadt war erfüllt von den stimmen der Menschen. Überall riefen sie um ihre waren zu verkaufen, lachten während sie beisammen an einem Tisch im Restaurant saßen oder liefen einfach nur durch die Straßen und unterhielten sich. Als Akira zu Hause ankam war es innen staubig und düster. Seid der Professor vor 2 Jahren gestorben war viel es Akira schwer dieses Haus zu betreten. Schon seid sie damals Railey verlassen musste hatte sie sich in diesem Haus immer einsam gefühlt. Doch jetzt wo auch noch der Professor weg war erschien es Akira nicht mehr als ihr zu hause sondern einfach nur als ein trostloses Gefängnis. Müde schleppte sie sich die Treppe hinauf und lies sich mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf ihr Bett fallen. Auf leichten Pfoten tappte Railey stetig einen kleinen Pfad entlang. Mit ihren Kiefern umschloss sie vorsichtig eine kleine Schriftrolle. Der Geruch von Tinte stieg ihr zu Kopf und verursachte bei ihr eine leichte Übelkeit. Aber sie wusste das sie jetzt keine pause machen dürfte, je eher sie diese Nachricht zu Lucy gebracht hatte desto eher konnte sie sich auf den weg in die Stadt machen. Sie spürte wie ihre Pfoten bei den Gedanken daran Akira endlich wiederzusehen förmlich beflügelt wurden. Sie trabte den weg entlang und die Steine knirschten unter ihren Pfoten. Sie lief an einem großen See vorbei dessen glatte Oberfläche von der sonne angestrahlt glitzerte. Railey wünschte er wäre so wie im Winter immer noch zugefroren. Unzählige male hatte sie die dicke Eisfläche genutzt um eine Abkürzung zu gehen. Doch jetzt hatte sie keine andere Wahl als die große runde zu gehen. Einige Kletten verfingen sich in ihrem Fell und ihre Pfoten schmerzten durch die kleinen Steine die ihr in die ballen drückten. Sie erreichte eine steile Felswand und lief an ihr entlang. Railey wurde verschluckt von dem Schatten den die Felswand über den Wald warf und blieb dann stehen. Sie sah sich prüfend um, hob die Nase und schnüffelte. Kein Anzeichen von irgendwelchen feinden oder anderen Menschen. Sie zwengte sich in eine kleine Felsspalte, kaum sichtbar verborgen in den Schatten. Nach ein paar schritten Öffnete sich der Spalt zu einem Tunnel der tief in das Felseninnere führte. Die Wände waren feucht und am Boden hatten sich kleine Wasserrinnsale gebildet die von weichem Moos umgeben waren. Railey Verweilte kurz auf der stelle und lies ihre Pfoten tief in das weiche Moos einsinken dessen kühlende Feuchtigkeit die schmerzen in ihren ballen linderte. Railey tappte weiter ihre Pfoten wurden von dem Moos abgefedert. Nach ein paar kurven öffnete sich der Tunnel zu einer großen höhle. Der Boden war Übersät mit dem gleichen Moos wie es schon in dem Tunnel war. In der Mitte der höhle flossen die Rinnsale von Wasser zu einer Art winzigen Teich zusammen. An dem hinteren Rand der höhle standen ein kleines Bett und ein Schreibtisch auf dem mehrere Briefe und Schriftrollen ausgebreitet waren. Railey sah sich um doch von Lucy war nichts zu sehen. Sie war wohl noch unterwegs um Rekla eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Railey schnaubte bei den Gedanken an Rekla. Sie konnte dieses schwarze Federvieh auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Sie tappte zu Lucys Schreibtisch und steckte sich in die Höhe. Sie legte die Vorderpfoten stabilisierend auf den Rand des Tisches und legte die Schriftrolle, erleichtert den Geruch von Tinte zu entkommen, ab. Sie drückte sich mit den Vorderpfoten ab und landete sanft am Boden. Railey riss die Kiefer auf und gähnte ausgiebig. Sie überlegte kurz und kam zu den Schluss das sie ruhig etwas schlafen könnte es wahr sowieso besser wenn sie sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit in die statt schlich als am heiligsten Tag. Sie rollte sich am Boden zusammen und legte den Schwanz über die Nase. Railey sah sich nochmal um und schloss dann,eingelullt vom frischen Duft des Mooses und dem sanften plätschern des Wassers,die Augen. Akira erwachte und wurde geblendet von dem grellen licht des Mondes was durch ihr Fenster schien.Sie hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und blinzelte um klar sehen zu können. Sie sah auf den Fußboden wo noch immer ihre Schwerter lagen so wie sie sie fallen gelassen hat nachdem sie heute oder vielleicht auch schon gestern Mittag fallen gelassen hatte. Oh man war ich wirklich so erschöpft das ich meine Schwerter einfach so liegen gelassen hab? Naja es gibt immer ein erstes mal. Ihr ganzer Körper sträubte sich dagegen aufzustehen und sie hätte auch lieber noch etwas geschlafen doch sie musste aufstehen. Zu groß war das verlangen nach 5 langen Jahren endlich Railey wiederzusehen. Ihr ganzer Körper protestierte als sie quer durch das zimmer zu ihrem Kleiderschrank ging und ihn öffnete. Sie streifte sich ihre Kleider vom Körper und fischte sich ein paar neue Klamotten aus dem Schrank. Als sie fertig war ging Akira zurück zu ihrem Bett hob ihre Schwerter vom Boden auf und sah sich im schwachen Mondlicht noch einmal um. Sie konnte kaum etwas erkennen aber es war immerhin genug um die Tür ausfindig zu machen. Durch eine alte Angewohnheit schlich sie sich leise an der ehemaligen Zimmertür des Professors vorbei sie hielt kurz inne und legte langsam die Hand auf die Türklinke seines Zimmers. Was machst du denn da? Dafür hast du jetzt keine zeit. Railey wachte auf sie war unruhig und sie hatte angst. Ein kalter Schauer fuhr ihr den rücken hinunter. Sie sah sich um, ihr Instinkt sagte ihr das es schon spät in der Nacht war. Die Schriftrolle auf dem Schreibtisch lag immer noch unberührt da. Wo war Lucy? Railey sprang auf und rannte quer durch die höhle zurück in den Tunnel und erreichte wenige Herzschläge später den Ausgang. Die kühle Nachtluft durchfuhr sie und als sie vor ihrem Maul bildeten sich kleine Atemwolken. Sie schnüffelte in der Luft und nahm eine Spur von Lucys Geruch war doch dieser war schal und schon mehrere stunden alt. Das bedeutet sie war auch nicht da als ich geschlafen habe. Railey machte sich vorwürfe wie hatte sie einfach so ruhig schlafen können während Lucy vielleicht in Gefahr war? Railey rannte los folgte ihrer eigenen Fährte und kam schon bald an dem See an. Der Mond spiegelte sich in ihm klar und deutlich. In dem Spiegelbild sah Railey wie Wolken sich langsam vor den Mond schoben. Sie keuchte und sah sich prüfend um. Immer noch keine frische Fährte von Lucy. Railey wurde übel und es drehte ihr den Magen um wenn sie daran dachte was alles passiert sein könnte. Railey rannte weiter um den See herum und schlängelte sich durch die Bäume die allmählich immer dichter beieinander standen. Die Birken und eichen wurden nach und nach durch Tannen und Fichten ersetzt und die Nadeln stachen Railey in ihre so schon wunden ballen. Ihre Atmung wurde immer schneller und es schnürte ihr die kehle zu je tiefer sie in den Wald hinein rannte. Railey hielt an und schnappte nach Luft, ihre Atmung war rasselnd und unregelmäßig. Sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf sie drehte sich um und war sich plötzlich ganz sicher. Lucy war in Gefahr. Sie roch das Blut eines Menschen schwach und doch frisch. Mit der Nase dicht am Boden verfolgte sie die Fährte bemüht sich nicht von den Dornen die ihr im Wege waren ablenken zu lassen. Als Railey auf einer kleinen Lichtung ankam schoss ihr Kopf nach oben. Das Gras der Lichtung war vollständig niedergetrampelt und überall an den Bäumen waren schrammen und Kratzer von Schwertern. Doch von Lucy war nichts zu sehen auch wenn ihr Geruch überall in der Luft lag vermischt mit den Gerüchen anderer Menschen die Railey nicht identifizieren konnte. Sie sah sich um und sie bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, Lucy war nicht hier. Sie war nicht mal mehr auf der Insel. Doch dies konnte Railey im Moment noch nicht ahnen. Railey rannte los immer in Richtung Stadt es war ihr egal ob sie jemand sehen würde sie musste Akira finden. Raileys Magen zog sich zusammen und sie hatte große Schuldgefühle das sie die ganze zeit so ruhig geschlafen hatte. Als Akira durch die dunklen Straßen der Stadt lief bekam sie das ungute Gefühl nicht los das sie beobachtet wurde. Irgendetwas stimmt hier doch nicht. Ihr war kalt und das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden brannte sich in ihre Gedanken so das sie sich ständig nach eventuellen Verfolgern umsah und bei jedem kleinen Geräusch zusammenfuhr. Mit der rechten Hand umklammerte sie fest Kurochi während Toromaru immer noch an ihren rücken festgebunden war. Das licht der Laternen war matt und reichte kaum um die Straße zu beleuchten Geschweige denn die dunklen Gassen die hier und da von der Straße abzweigten. Ihre schritte hallten durch die Luft und erstickten in dem eisigen Wind der Dunkle Wolken vor den Mond schob. Akira erreichte die Tore der Stadt die sich kalt und gewaltig vor ihr aufbäumten. Doch gerade als sie durch eine kleine Tür in dem Tor trat hörte sie das heulen eines Wolfes der sich aus der ferne näherte. Akira hob den Kopf und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Was zur Hölle geht hier ab? Sie lies die Tür hinter sich zuknallen und lief in Richtung Wald. Aus einem für sie unerklärlichem Grund wusste sie das dies das letzte mal war das sie die Tore der Stadt, Ihrer Heimat hinter sich Lies: Die tiefen Schatten der bäume verschlungen Akira. Das leise rascheln der Blätter erfüllte die Nacht und der kalte Mond schien den Himmel als eine eiserne klaue durchschneiden zu wollen. Akira zwang sich dazu ruhig zu bleiben und weiterzulaufen, trotz ihres immer schneller schlagenden Herzens. Ihre Füße verfingen sich ständig in den Dornen und ranken die den Boden übersäten. Akira hob ihre rechte Hand und schnipste mit den Fingern „Nightlight.“ Eine kleine Lichtkugel formte sich in ihren Händen und erhellte die Gegend um sie herum. Akira sah sich um und drehte sich im Kreis um mit der Lichtkugel in alle Richtungen zu leuchten. Der Wald war vollkommen zugewuchert und überall an den Bäumen schlangen sich ranken und Lianen empor. Oh man der Wald ist in den letzten Jahren ganz schön verkommen, gut ist ja klar bei einem Wald aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das es so kommt. Ein leises knacken ertönte hinter Akira und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Noch ehe sie verstand was das zu bedeuten hatte packte sie jemand von hinten am arm, zog sie an sich heran und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Das licht in Akiras Hand erlosch... Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag